An Iron Family
by Elviron falling
Summary: What if before he saved the world in NewYork, before he was Ironman, Before Obadiah Stane stabbed him in the back, before he even thought of the Jericho Missile, Tony Stark became a foster father to an orphan boy with a gift to computer code.
1. Chapter 1

:; Disclaimer I own nothing all belong to Marvel. Accept for the characters out of my imagination:)

Just a warning this is my first try at a Fanfic, my brother and I made a bet if he published a story before the end of 2013, I would before the end of January 2014 and guess who won?

So this is my first story and it will probably have bad punctuation and grammar so forgive me and without further adieu

Chapter I

Genius, billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Tony Stark Paused on his way out the door of the orphanage, looking in to the back yard where kids were playing. Some in the wood jungle gym others on the matching wood swing set while still others ran around with a ball, but that's not what made him pause.

What had caught his eye was the boy sitting on the steps leading out side with pad and pencil writing fast covering sheet after sheet of paper in what ever he was writing adding to the pile of books at his side.

Curiosity got the better of him and moving closer peeking over the kids shoulder, but staying in the shadows of the door way. It took him a moment realize what he was seeing the kid was writing out computer code a fast as...well as fast as tony himself could type.

Tony didn't know how long how he stood there watching the boy, when a group of older kids surrounded the boy and started jeering at him and making fun of him the gang of kids didn't see him because he was half hidden in the doorway.

The kid ignored the bully's and the leader of the group, a big burly kid a little over weight very "meaty" Tony decided to call the kid. Tore the pad away from the kid and laughed at the code before tossing it at his gang as the kid stood protesting but "meaty" just shoved him laughing with his gang when the kid ended up sprawled on the ground.

Tony had enough the bully's brought back bad memories from when he was a kid and how they picked on him, shaking the memories Tony came forward the bully's seeing him froze for a beat before bolting tossing the kids book as they ran.

The book landed at Tony's feet kneeling he picked it up before going over and offer a hand to the kid helping him to his feet.

now that he was in front of him tony got a good look at the kid he was short but tony guessed he was 12 to 13 with curly black hair making it unruly at best bight Grey eyes and features softened by baby fat making it hard to discern an age for certain. Kneeling he brushed the kid off before picking up the rest of his books and papers and handing them to the kid.

he was dressed in old clothes his green shirt was too big for him and was almost see thorough after too many washes, his jeans fit but were more holes than jeans and the kid was bare foot making tony smile which the boy returned shyly

"Hi my name is Tony what's yours?' Tony asked gently

the boy looked at his feet "Daniel, sir."

Tony smiled and impulsively picked the boy up letting him rest on his hip with eases and made a split decision smiling widely "I would like to give you a home, you have a gift and I like you Daniel. You remind me of me and I would like to Adopt you, can I do that?"

Daniel watched him silently and Tony started to fidget under Daniel's stair "Well you don't have to, it is your choice I could also be a foster home if you would prefer, I mean you don't have to we can do what -"

Tony cut off by Daniel putting a finger over his mouth smiling softly and Tony's eyes lit up and he opened his moth but Daniel cut him off softly "I would like to go with you but can I keep my name?"

Tony lit up "sure come on let's get the paper work filled out I will foster you so I will be your guardian and you can keep your name and live with me."

Daniel smiled and Tony carried him inside.

Finding the head of the orphanages office Tony took over shocking the woman so much when he asked for foster paper work she complied without putting up much of a protest and within the hour Tony had the paper work filled out and was out the door before the woman could even begin to protest.

Looking at Daniel Quinn his new foster son who was still in his arms Tony smiled asking "Do you have anything in your rooms any personal possessions?"

Daniel just shook his head and warped his arms around Tony's neck "OK then let's go first we are going to my decorators so he can get your room done before we go home then we are going to get lunch then we are going shopping and we will pick up pizzas on the way home. Passengers side Happy."

that last he directed at his driver Happy who was gaping at him an Daniel but he snapped to when Tony said his name going around and opening the passenger side of Tony's white 2008 Audi R8 and slid in letting Daniel sit on lap and buckling them in while waiting for Happy to get in behind the wheel

Happy turned to Tony "Where to first Sir?"

Tony warped his arms around Daniels Saying "To Jason's first we need to get a room designed for Daniel here. OH! Happy this is Daniel Quinn he in my new-" Tony paused looking at Daniel "can I call you my Ward for now?"

Daniel nodded and Tony smiled happiness bursting inside"You can pick what you want to call me later?"

Daniel nodded again Tony turned back to Happy, smile still firmly in place "This is me ward Daniel I am his new Foster. . .Home, Daniel this is my bodyguard and friends Happy."

Happy glances at Daniel and smiles at him "Nice to meet 'cha Kid just call me Happy no Sirs here, I work for living."

Tony watched as Daniel smiled slightly hugging his note books close smiling as Happy chatted about nothing at all keeping Daniel occupied.

Daniel was a comfort for Tony he didn't know why but as he hugged Daniel to his chest Tony sat back gazing out the window watching the world pass he felt for the first time in a longest time truly happy and not willing to give that up for any thing.


	2. Chapter 2

:; Disclaimer I own nothing all belong to Marvel. Accept for the characters out of my imagination:)

(Just a quick thing, I only have a foggy idea of what Computer code is and does, so I apologies if there are any mistakes or if they can not actually carry out what they do in this fanfic, sorry."

Chapter II

The drive was a fast one, not as fast as it would be if he was driving but Happy did ok, and they soon pulled up in front of Jason's design shop just as Tony's cell rang out and he could have slapped him self he did have work he had promised to do today.

Opening the door Tony let Daniel off his lap as he pulled his phone and got out after him, checking the number of corse it would be Pepper pulling out his ear pice he knelt in front of Daniel "Hey! Daniel I have to get this why don't you put your books in the car and go with Happy and meet Jason I warn you he is very loud I will be right behind you ok?"

Daniel hesitated before nodding slowly Tony grinned giving him a tight hug "I will just be a minute ok?"

Daniel nodded and gave Tony his note books before letting Happy take his hand and lead him in side.  
>Putting the books in the trunk he closed it answering his phone with a tap to his ear "Hey pep what did I miss?"<p>

"You're late." She deadpanned in a flat voice. Tony scratched the back of his head "Yeah about that. . . Uh Pepper I'm not going to make it in the week something big came up."  
>She sounded exasperated with her reply "What did you do this Time? Please tell me you didn't blow your self up again."<p>

That distracted him "Hey I only did that once and it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes Mr, Stark what ever you say, if that is not the reason, Why are you not coming in sir?"

Tony bit his lip looking down thinking on how to answer deciding in person was the best "I will tell you later Pep, now I'm busy come over tonight with any paper work that needs done and set up a meeting with my doctor and my lawyers for tomorrow will you, I have to go pep they are waiting see you tonight I'll call in diner bye."

Tony hung up abruptly before double tapping his ear piece to get Jarvis "Good after noon Sir, what can I do for you?" Jarvis said in his smooth British ascent

"Hey J get the bots to clear out the spear room across from mine not Rhody's or Pepper's I am bring home a new addition to our family."

"Right away Sir, will that be all Sir?" Jarvis asked

Tony thought about it "No that's ok, J thank's"

Jarvis reply was as polite as ever "Very good sir,"  
>Tony chuckled clicking off his phone he locked the car before going in after Happy and Daniel.<p>

The Jason's shop looked like something out of this world, literally! with the walls a ceiling done like scenes from space, the room was well-lit with recessed lights shining off the stateless steal furniture the windows drapes were white and so were the couches, with a dark blue shag carpet underneath over black and white granite tiles.

Jason was bustling about pulling color swathes out of his desk furniture books out of cabinets along the wall and other things he was not very tall just 5'10" with bleached blonde hair it was expertly done with matching eyebrows, Tony only knew it was fake was because last time he saw Jason it was dark blue, his hair was long pulled back in to a short ponytail, his eyes were a hard steel grey but sparkled with his love of life, he was wearing black tennis shoes, black slacks and a purple button down with the sleeves rolled up to show the matching tattoos on both forearms, a sword on one arm and a bow on the other both artfully done.

Happy was standing behind Daniel where he sat on the couch well seated was a stretch perched on the edge was more like he was ready to bolt sighing Tony blew Jason a kiss before tossing him self down next to Daniel pulling him back so he was comfortable and fully seated.

While waiting for Jason Tony wondered if he was doing the right thing 'sure he sympathized with the kid but he didn't know anything about him besides his name was this really a good idea? He could count the reasons why it was a bad idea heck he pick a gossip column for any magazine and they would have the reasons listed in numerical and alphabetical order the more he thought about it the more he worried that he was doing the wrong thing he would mess up he would ruin the kids life he would. . .'

Daniel looked at him and gave him a half-smile and Tony stopped dead a warm feeling spread through it was a foreign feeling but present and washed away all of his doubts, his stubbornness kicked in and he began to think no how bad a guardian he was he could be no worse than his dad in fact using him as a guide Tony knew everything not to do grinning at that, Tony slung an arm around Daniel pulling him close to his side just as Jason plopped down across from them loaded with books and things.

Jason laid them out on the coffee table and asked his questions not looking up from the books he was organizing "Ok list them out, favorite color, type of furniture, style, carpet or not, bed size, desk type, what room for computers and such, is that the room with the big closet or the room with large bath room?"

Tony grinned as Daniel blinked at the onslaught of questions but Tony used to it just started answering "Lets see I think wood furniture, hard wood floor with a carpet under the bed I hate fitting up in the morning and touching down on cold floors first thing, Uh. . .Queen bed, large desk, I want at least two super computers and a dry erase board wall and its the room with the big closet and small bath I figured he would need the room."

Turning to Daniel Tony smiled "So what is your favorite color?"

Daniel blushed looking down "Green. . .Sir,"

Tony laughed ruffling Daniels hair "Just Tony ok?" Daniel nodded still looking down Tony ruffled his hair again.

"So whats your favorite place Daniel? Inside or out side?" Jason asked kindly.

Daniel looked up surprised and answering quickly "Out side in the tall oak tree by the Orphanage I felt happiest there."

His voice trailed off at the end and Jason smiled before going back to his work Tony opened his mouth to ask when Jason spoke up "I got that will be perfect." He looked up at Tony grinning wide "I know what I am going to do I will send my team in now to paint the rooms and change the floors you will be out all day right?"

Tony nodded and Jason continued "good and by tonight I should have everything ready and my team and I can put in everything in place in the morning and by tomorrow evening you can have full access ok?"

Tony nodded adding a big smile for good measure "Great we can have a camp out in the living room tonight this will be great we can have pizza and watch movies Oh! and we can do s'mores,"

Jason cut him off be for he could get any steam "Ok Tony I have work to do go on with you, get out."  
>Jason ushered them out closing the door firmly behind them and locking them Tony chuckled leading the way back to the car and they got back in same way as before and Happy drove them to the designer mall where Tony drug Daniel through every store.<p>

They started in clothing and Tony three of everything in Daniels size and a pair of every type of shoes from Trainers to Oxford's and every time Tony picked something up he would ask Daniel what he thought but Daniel only nodded or shook his head after he looked at the price but Tony noticed whatever Daniel liked the pice or not the kids eyes gave him away if he liked something Tony added three to the cart so by the time they reached the check out Happy was handling two carts piled high Tony kept five pieces and had the shop mail everything ells and giving Happy the bags Tony grabbed Daniels hand before leading the way to the next shop.

Three clothing shops, Two toy stores, lunch, a personal hygiene shop, a hair salon, the book store and a quick stop at the arts and craft store Daniel looked exhausted and Tony had to carry a sleeping Daniel to the car he had fallen asleep just after the art store given it was late by then 8:45 and Daniel was only 12 but it didn't bother Tony to carry him.

[{(~)}]

Happy pulled in to the garage and hurried around to open the door for Tony and Daniel "Don't worry Boss, I'll get the bags and set up a sleeping area in the living room for you and Daniel, you go get dinner Daniel needs three meals a day and he can't miss any besides miss Pots is here and she will likely be hungry."

Tony rolled his eyes but did as was told, speaking softly to Jarvis "Hey J this is Daniel he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future your number one priority is his safety above all ells even mine understand?"

"Understood sir! Young master is now my top priority and as such he is in need of dinner I shall order in pasta and a salad enough for three and I am to remind you that miss Pots is waiting for you in the kitchen, she is tapping her foot sir,"

Tony cringed "That bad huh? Tell her I will be right there I need to put something away in my bed room first ok J?"

Jarvis sounded almost put-upon "Very well sir, will that be all?"

Tony just nodded as he made his way to his room and put Daniel in his own bed to sleep and covering him up before going out to the kitchen.  
>Pepper was at the bar arms crossed stern look and impressively high healed shoes tapping hiding his cringe behind his million watt smile "Hey Pep-"<p>

She cut him off "Don't you hey Pep me, you promised after the charity run you would come to the office you swore to me now give me one good reason, why I don't grind you in to the dirt with my heel?"

This time Tony couldn't hide his cringe "look Pepper you are not going to like what I say but no matter what you say I will not change my mind."

Pepper frowned at him but Tony just moved to stand at the bar facing Pepper down "Pepper when I was at the orphanage I met a Boy, his name is Daniel Quinn and he has a gift for computer code I couldn't leave him there, he has the potential to do any thing he put his mind to, if only someone gives him the chance, and I am going to give it to him, so today I became his foster-father and the only way he is leaving me is if he wants to and if any one try's to take him away from me I will destroy them. I don't care who even you Pepper I will not let any one hurt him or take him."

Pepper stared at him with stunned wide-eyed and gaping but Tony just stood his ground Pepper opened her mouth paused turned and paced away Tony watched her unmoving. After a few laps Pepper went over to the wet bar and made her self a dry martini with extra olives downs it and poured her self another before coming back to Tony drink in hand and looked him in the eye before speaking "You won't change your mind?"

Tony shook his head silently "Then I will help you but you put one toe out of line I will fight you with everything I can to get that boy away from you." Pepper had a fire in her eyes to match her hair.

Tony bit back a sharp retort breathing deeply through his nose "That is fair." Just then Jarvis broke in "Sir dinner is here mister Hogan is bringing it in, you should wake the young master."

Tony smiled attention diverting completely, turning away from Pepper and going to fetch Daniel, with a soft shake he was awake and clutching Tony's hand, letting him lead the way back to the kitchen where Happy was laying out dinner, Tony dished up Daniel and himself up moving Daniel's grip to his shirt so he could hold the plates before leading the way to the living room where Happy set up a tent made of blankets and every pillow, soft blankets, and all the stuffed animals Tony bought that day.

They sat down and watched Star Trek one and two on his wall sized TV, and enjoyed dinner which Daniel barely finished before he went back to sleep curled in to Tony's side Tony leaned back having Jarvis put on soft music with a screen saver of the Milky Way on the TV, he wrapped one arm around Daniel and ran his fingers through his hair, and fell asleep making plans for the next day and the day after.

[{*}]  
>Daniel's POV;<p>

I couldn't believe it when I woke up warm and comfortable, wrapped in strong arms holding me close to a warm a chest where I could hear the steady soothing beat of a heart, opening my eyes I saw Mr. Stark he was still asleep, we were on the floor in the fluffy tent that Mr. Happy put together it was really soft.

I heard a snick and there was a bright flash of light looking up there was a woman there with long strawberry blond hair in a dress and heels holding a camera she giggled and crouched down to my level she spoke softly her voice was nice to listen to "Hi my name is Virginia Potts please call me Pepper like Tony, ok?"  
>I nodded and she smiled brightly "Are you hungry? you can help me make breakfast then we can wake Tony up ok?"<p>

Feeling my tummy rumble I nodded again wiggling my way out from Mr. Starks grip, I followed Miss Pepper to the kitchen where I helped her make pancakes with eggs and bacon, I did the batter, poured the pancakes, and set the table between batches and when Miss Pepper told me to I went and woke Tony up.

Sitting on my heels I poked Mr. Stark in the side he moaned and rolled over I couldn't help it I giggled, and poked him again he made a funny sound moving to my knees I shook him back and forth softly, he groaned and opened his eyes yawned widely and closed them again Miss Pepper called from the kitchen "Is he awake?"

I turned to reply when suddenly I was tugged in to two strong arms and pulled down on to Tony's chest and he tickled me. I laughed and wiggled trying to get free, but I couldn't get free when I started to feel like I was either going to pee my pants or pass out from lack of oxygen, he stopped and ruffled my hair sitting up "Breakfast huh? Did you and Pepper cook?"

I nodded smiling happily he picked me up as stood and rested me on his shoulder I giggled at being treated as a kid and hugged his neck, letting him carry me in to breakfast with him and Miss Pepper it was a lot of fun.

Afterwards Mr. Sark just dumped the dishes in the sink and pepper left ruffling my hair and waving good-bye to Mr. Stark who, scooping me in to his arms again spoke a mile a minute "Hey how did you sleep? Was it ok? Were you uncomfortable? Do you want to see your room, or my lab or OH I know let's do a tour you were asleep last night and you won't remember let's start here."

And he showed me around the kitchen, office, library, dinning room, living room, and entry way all on this floor then he took me down stairs and showed me his lab introduced me to his helper bots YOU, BUTTERFINGERS, and DUM-E and his AI Jarvis, I looked at Mr. tony with a cocked eyebrow "Why is his name Jarvis?"

Tony laughed "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, is the official reason but when I was little I had a butler named Jarvis he was my best friend just like a father to me so I named Jarvis in his memory and he takes care of me and helps me in the lab and fields calls and well there's not a lot he can't do up to and including doing the dishes, well we will come back to this let's go see your room."

With that Mr. Stark carried me up stairs first he showed me his room then he pointed out Miss Peppers and his best friend Rhody's room then putting me down opened the door across from his bed room my jaw dropped for a second I thought I stepped in to a forest seen that felt so real, the wall I was facing was a computer screen with a forest screen saver with a huge mahogany desk in the middle, the wall to my right was a clear dry erase board over a wall with a forest wallpaper in the to my left the wall paper continued with a few wood carvings decorating it and the far wall had two doors framing a matching mahogany queen sized bed piled high with woodland stuffed animals on a cream bed spread the floor was dark hard wood with a multi green rug under the bed.

In a word the room was amazing I was in love, and proceeded to explored the room to my heart content.

[{*}]  
>orignal POV;<p>

I watched as Daniel ran around the room exploring the bathroom and closet Tony laughed calling Daniel over, he was smiling as wide as his little mouth could and Tony felt it warm his insides "Why don't you get take a shower and get changed then we can talk more than we can set up your computer ok?"

Daniel rushed to comply Tony laughed, closed the door and did the same thing for him self showering changing while he called Pepper "Hey Pep did you get those appointments I asked for?"

Her voice was curt. "Yes Jarvis has the details, they are both set up for today so do not forget I also set up a home visit from some professionals who will sign off on the paper work giving you extra credit with any opposition so while your out get a cleaning crew in and dump your alcohol you will get a better score got it?" Tony just agreed and hung up he was warning his favorite jeans and a plain white shirt he snagged his Doc martins to put on before turning to Jarvis "Hey J so when are the appointments?"

Miss Pots made them for the same time so while the young master in getting a check up you can speak with the lawyer who will meet you at Doctor Greg's office the will be no reporters and Happy will take your car out as a decoy sir."  
>Tony smiled, Jarvis thought of everything grabbing his tan sport coat he went back over to Daniel's room.<p>

Daniel was on the floor tying his shoes black tennis he was wearing dark blue jeans and a camo tee-shirt with a blue hoddie open so you could see in yellow writing across the chest "You can't see me and I am right in front of you." Tony cracked up reading that and Daniel jumped at the sudden noise, but gave him a shy smile before finishing his shoes and standing. Still chuckling Tony picked Daniel up in his arms, and carrying him down stair to his lab/garage and sat him down on his desk while he wheeled his chair over in front of Daniel "Ok Dan can I call you Dan? it's easer to remember and quicker to say, that's why I call Pepper, Pep and James, Rhody-."

Daniel was nodding before Tony finished and had to put a hand over Tony's mouth to get him to stop so he notice Daniel nodding, Tony gave him another grin and Daniel let is hand drop "Great so first we. . .well you have a Doctors appointment at two and then we have a meeting with some one who wants to make sure that you have everything you need and that its safe for you to live here and all that but other than that we are free so what do you want to do?"

Tony watched as Daniel processed that thinking for a while before he spoke "Can we start on the computer, Mr. Stark?" his voice was soft and timid not loud at all but enough for Tony to hear him and making him jump right off his chair.

he hit the floor with a clatter making Daniel jump but Tony straightened himself, he may have hated being called Stark, especially Mr. Stark it reminded him of his dad, he didn't want to scare the boy and spoke softly but firmly putting a hand on either side of Daniels face making him do the chubby face and look him in the eye "Now you don't call me Mr. anything ok? No Mr.'s in this house it's too old sounding, and No you can't call me Anthony either only the press can get away with that and that's because I don't care what they say, so no Mr. no stark and no Anthony ok?"

Daniel nodded in his hands and Tony grinned "You can call me Uncle or Tony or what ever you are comfortable with, just no of the old sounding things ok?" He let go of Daniels cheeks and put his hands behind his back Daniel puffed his cheeks out making him look like a bull frog and Tony bit back a chuckle waiting for Daniel's reply "Ok how about Tony? is that ok?"

Tony reached out and ruffled his hair "Sure thing squirt now let's go over the house rules before we go stat your computer ok?"

Daniel nodded looked down and crossed his ankles looking closer Tony saw him tremble lightly it made him panic 'What did I do? Is he ok? Is he hurt? did I hurt him? no he's scared! Why?' then Tony remembered what happened when he broke the rules or made Howard angry, and Tony cringed slightly before he got down on his knees so Daniel ws taller than him and looked Daniel in the eye "Daniel the first rule is to mind your manners and always be polite ok? Say please and thank you and respect your elders things like that. Oh! and don't repeat any bad words you hear me say or pepper will skin us both got it?" Tony waited for the nod before continuing "Next ask Jarvis before coming in to the lab some times I am working with very dangerous things and can't answer, and I don't want you to get hurt ok? But you can come and go as you want as long as you are carefull ok?"

another nod "We will have to figure out the schooling but when you have school work do it right off that way it doesn't pile up, clean up after your self, No drawing on the wall's unless it's in your room, no braking curfew without permission, no fighting unless it's to protect your self or some one ells, ask before bringing friends over, Oh and you will have a body-guard no skipping him he will be there to keep you safe got it?"

Daniel nodded sill watching him silently and he took a deep breath before continuing "Braking these rule will result in punishment equal to the infraction they will range from cleaning my tools, time outs, being sent to your room, my taking away your things for a specified amount of time, a loss of deserts, writing essays or lines, and grounding. that will be the harshest punishment." Tony put a hand under Daniel chin to make him look him in the eyes his voice soft yet firm "I will not spank you, hit you, or lock you up, there is noting you would or could do that will make me hit you understand? I am new to this and I will make loads of mistakes and you will need patience with me but I promise that I will never take my anger out on you. I swear on my life but if I ever scare you in the slightest all you need to do is ask Jarvis and he will protect you and call Pepper and Happy and they will take care of you. You won't ever go back, not ever, OK?"

Daniel nodded and launched himself off the table and in to Tony's arms knocking him on to his back, small hands clinging to his shirt as he cried silently in to his shirt Tony rubbed Daniels back in comforting circles whispering soothing words to him as he did waiting for him to cry himself out.

After Tony hoisted Daniel in to his arms again and stood going over to the sink and dampened a paper towel to wash Daniel's face, 'He remembered Jarvis doing that for him when he was little and had a good cry.' tossing the towel he shifted Daniel to his back and carried him up to Daniels room and dropped him on his bed making Daniel giggle as he bounced and Tony sat on the computer chair and leaned back "So what first? I know lets set up your personal settings and integrate Jarvis so he can held you then I will give you a crash corse in hacking if there is time, how does that sound?"

Daniel gave him a bright smile "That sounds fun. . .Tony,"

he looked down and blushed at saying Tony's name but Tony just pulled him to sit on his knee and they spent all morning playing with Daniels computer back and forth changing things to how they liked the settings. then after his crash course on hacking, Daniel sat on his bed with a wireless keyboard and tried to hack the fire walls Tony tossed up it was better than a game of battle ship. they only stopped when Jarvis broke in shutting their game down "Sir you must collect your thing and go or you will be late for the young masters appointment."

Tony looked at the clock 1:30 blinking he sighed before stood and picked Daniel up carrying him under his arm like a sack of potatoes all the way down stairs to the car despite his struggling/wiggling and only set him down next to the car so he could get in. When a thought hit him 'Is tis safe for him?' thinking about it he knew what he would do sliding in he drove carefully to the doctor's office where after filling out the paper work he saw Daniel off to the Doc with a bright smile and a little wave before getting to work with the lawyer it took awhile but within the half hour Tony was done with the lawyer and was board of waiting for the Doc so pulling out his Stark phone and did a little work.

Another half hour the receptionist called him and Tony bounced up and hurried in Daniel was sitting on the bed smiling as he sucked on a sucker and brightened when he saw Tony scooting over on the bed Daniel patted next to him, Grinning Tony obeyed slinging an arm around Daniel looking expectantly at the doctor.

The doctor was looking over his notes but as soon as Tony settled in he looked up and smiled he was in his late forties early fifties black haircut short, kind blue eyes, and soft features if it was possible for a face to look comforting this man had it down, dressed in black slacks and a cream button down with black loafers and white lab coat his voice was soft and warm "Now mister Stark just sign these for legal purpose."

he gave Tony a leaf of papers and continued "they are a binding contract for all of our wealthy clients so that there is no way for the press to get any gossip and vice versa."

Tony read through it quickly and signed dated and initial were indicated before handing it back still smiling the Doc looked over and nodded before setting it to the side "Very good, now Daniel here is in good health a little under weight and smaller than a boy his age should be, but both rectified by several good meals and warm comfortable bed and reasonable bed times , the few scars he has, are healed and will fade with time so take good care of him other than that you are good to go ask Barbra for copies so you can give them to your lawyer for a better case with keeping him now I want to see him back here in five months for a check up understand?"

Tony pulled out his phone he made a note and looked back to the Doc and smiled "Yes I got it Doc so we can go?"

the doctor nodded and stood holding out his hand "Well nice to meet you Daniel be good and take care of Stark will you?"

Daniel grinned and shook the docs hand and hopped off the bed going to the door Tony held out a hand out to the doctor "Thanks doc see you if five months."  
>slipping out he held his hand out to Daniel who took it and held on as tony went to the front desk getting the papers and paying before leading Daniel back out to the car.<p>

Tony took them to the Toyota dealer ship and carried Daniel in side and bought a Highlander in dark Blue and fabric interior it was perfect safe for Daniel and cool looking enough that he could drive it and had one of the dealers drivers drive his Audi R8 back to his home for a price of corse and he and Daniel took the car out to break it in first by stopping for lunch then by swung by for ice cream before going home and setting up Daniel with a schooling test in his office so he knew what grade to put him in when he found a school and while Daniel did that he worked at his desk on his ever-growing pile of paper work from Pepper.

thy worked like that for the rest of the evening untill Jarvis pulled them out and made Tony cook a healthy meal for Daniel which Daniel helped with and they ate a chefs salad and french onion soup and grilled cheese, it was delicious after Daniel got ready for bed and Tony read a book of Daniels choice he picked 'Michael Vey, prisoner of cell 25 by Richard Paul Evens,' and Daniel fell asleep before he reached chapter 5.

Tony smiled down at Daniel and smoothed his hair back and placed a gentle kiss on Daniel's forehead before turning on the screen saver for the forest compleat with sound effects and left a crack in the door before going down to his lab and working late in to the night.

Read and Rivew Please and Thank you!;)


	3. Chapter 3

:; Disclaimer I own nothing all belong to Marvel. Accept for the characters out of my imagination, I do not own Ty or Zane either they are form a book I read and belong to the authors, I changed a few things:)

(One more thing I have a faint idea what the schooling system in America is like, so to avoid all mistakes I home schooled Daniel Don't hate me.)

Chapter III

For weeks Tony spent his day with Daniel from breakfast to before bed, and Daniel grew in both computer working and school, Tony had decided to home school Daniel so while he did paper work Daniel could do his school work, than they spent hours in the Lab/Garage making things and after dinner they messed around watched a movie played video/board games anything and everything until Daniel's bed time at 10, Tony went back down to his lab and worked on the dangerous things until Jarvis sent him to bed for a minimum of four hours of sleep before he got up and did it all again occasionally he had to go in to the office but left Happy with Daniel and went in alone.

At first Daniel was shy barely speaking and keeping his eyes down but as time went on and he found out that Tony was true to his word Daniel started opening up laughing and smiling at times he was quiet and he carried his note books around religiously Tony could see real happiness in Daniel on any given day at any given time.

Two months in he finally found a set of body-guards for Daniel both fresh out of the military, they were recon marines Tyler Garret and Zane Grady, both were over 6 feet, and had no problem being Daniel's body-guards and with them there Daniel was able to go out while Tony was at the office. They could go to the library or the mall as long as Daniel kept Ty and Zane close, and soon they became part of the family and spent a lot of time with Daniel during the day and when there was nothing to do the had the time to themselves.

Three months in Rhody came home for a short stay and stayed with Tony meeting Daniel, at first it was awkward but as soon as Rhody got over the shock and Daniel relaxed they started to get along. Soon Uncle Rho (as he was dubbed by Daniel) spoiled Daniel every chance he got, every time he was home on leave.

as each month passed Daniel opened up more and more until he was hardly recognizable as the shy flinching boy from the orphanage now he was happy and always smiling and it was rare for him to even frown 'well when he wasn't doing his homework or carrots were involved' By month five Daniel had a routine, he spent his days between learning self-defense with Ty and Zane doing school work in the office and building things with Tony in the garage/lab then cooking dinner with Jarvis, stopping Tony from trying sometimes Pepper or Rhody joined them.

Tony bolted up right grunting when a heavy weight landed on his chest waking him from a dead sleep, he opened his eyes to see on his chest was Daniel ginning like a loon Tony rolled his eyes groaning up at the ceiling voice still gravely from sleep "Wha-?"

Daniel bounced up and down on his chest "Common Tony let's go make breakfast, common! common! common! you promised to take me to see the ark reactor after the doctor's office you promised! Common! Common! Common!"

groaning again Tony sat up and rolled Daniel in his arms till he was on top of Daniel and tickled him mercilessly till Daniel was a wiggling giggling mess and out of breath,

laughing Tony sat back on his heals "Right you are Dan, so first to the shower!"  
>he pumped his fist in to the air like a super hero and scooped Daniel under his arm like a bag of potatoes and carried him back to his own room tossing him on to his bed "meet me in the kitchen in," Glancing at his watch he continued "In twenty minutes, Roger?"<p>

Daniel grinned "Roger, Roger, Tony." he giggled and slid off his bed hurrying in to his closet. Shaking his head Tony closed the door and hurried to his room to shower shave and change in to a gray suit, purple button up, and black shoes he was fixing his hair when Jarvis spoke up "In coming sir."  
>just as Daniel barreled in to his back hugging him tightly.<p>

laughing Tony turned and picked Daniel up setting up on the counter his hair was wild and unruly chuckling Tony pulled a comb and fixed Daniels hair adding a little gel making it spike in every direction like he just got shocked then used the excess gel in his hands to finish styling his own hair before he washed his hands.

Tony carried Daniel out to the kitchen where they made fried eggs and hash browns well Zane and Daniel cooked while Tony made orange juice and Ty set the table, then they had breakfast together, Tony spoke "Today is going to increase your work load there is a slight chance that reporters will see Daniel with me and they will be screaming for access to him and there will be attempts to kidnap him because he's my son so just let me know if you need more men to help protect him I am good with just Happy I can take care of myself."

Zane spoke for the two Ty just nodded "Sure thing boss, that's not much trouble Daniels good and we know how to handle our self's but if we need any help we wont hesitate to tell you so what's the plan for today Boss?"

Tony looked up "Jarvis?" was all he said before going back to his coffee.  
>Daniel jumped in before Jarvis could speak "First we are going to the doctors I have a check up then Tony's taking me to see the ark reactor then we are going out to lunch with miss Pepper and Happy and you two then we are going to see 'Ice Age the Meltdown' you are coming to right?"<p>

Zane grinned "Wouldn't miss it kid," Ty reached across the table and ruffled Daniel's hair "When do we leave."

This time Jarvis answered "You must leave in twenty minutes if you are to make your appointment with doctor Greg Sirs."

Tony grinned and scooted away form the table collecting the plates "Yes yes Jarvis we're going we're going."

he dumped the dishes in the sink and ushered them to the cars he had bought a fleet of armored SUV's so he had spares, and that's what Ty and Zane drove when they went out.

It was a quick drive to the Doc's office and while Daniel went in to the doctors Tony sat in the waiting room and Ty and Zane sat outside in their SUV keeping an eye out.

Sooner than last time Daniel finished and Tony was called he took a seat next to Daniel who had this big grin plastered on his face Tony hugged Daniel with one arm and looked at the Doc "So what's the status Doc? Will he live? Is he going to die? IS he deathly ill? do you need to operate? Do you need more funds? Do-"

Daniel reached up covering Tony's mouth with his hand Tony looked from Daniel to the Doc who was smiling softly at them Daniel voice was laden with exasperation "HUSH! we will miss our movie."

Tony just grinned behind Daniel's hands and kicked his feet the Doc laughed "He's just fine very healthy and happy both physically and mentally I give him a full bill of health he will always be on the short side from lack of nutrition when he was younger but he is healthy so you don't have to worry,. Now you only need to bring him back for annual check ups other than that you are all done,"

He stood and held out his hand "Well it was good to see you again young Quinn and I look forward to seeing in a year be good for your dad OK?"

Daniel nodded and shook his hand then the Doc extended his hand to Tony still smiling "It was... Interesting to meet you Mr. Stark and I will also see you in a year Take care of Young Daniel here wont you?!"

Tony grinned and stood shaking the Doc's hand "Thanks Doc this just strengths my case for keeping Daniel when the press find out about him."  
>as he said the last he hugged Daniel one-armed to his side smiling down at him.<p>

POV change

What he didn't know was that there was a light in his eye making his face light up like a proud father with a son that was his whole world.

Dr Greg smiled and opened the door for Tony and Daniel. before closing it behind them Greg sat down at the desk and looked through his papers it was astounding the difference in the boy when Mr. Stark first brought him in to the office the boy was Shy and withdrawn flinching at any sudden movements and hardly talking at all.

Now in the five months since he last saw the boy he was vibrant and out going literally bouncing while he waited for him to finish, telling him all about his life with Tony his Body-guards Ty and Zane and with Uncle Rhody & Happy and Aunt Pepper, Greg smiled it was truly amazing the changes in young Daniel he was very pleased with the changes he was healthy and happy so often when celebrities adopted kids it took longer than five weeks for the kids even to relax with their new family.

But despite the odds it looked like Stark went above and beyond the call with Daniel giving him anything and everything Stark thought Daniel needed and by the exasperation Daniel expressed when he told him about it, with all the stuff Stark bought him Daniel didn't want or need half the stuff and it was funny when Daniel told him of how his body-guards helped him take the stuff he didn't want back to the stores while Stark thought they were at the library only Miss Pepper knew Daniel whispered "Because Aunt Pepper knows everything!"

His voice filled with awe Greg had laughed heartily at that and still chuckled remembering the boy's reactions.

Greg was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and his nurse poked her head in "Doctor your next patient is here."

Sighing Greg stood and left the room thoughts of Stark and Daniel floating around his head as he went back to work.

Original POV:

Tony only paid three-quarters attention to the road the rest he paid to Daniel he was looking out the window and going a mile a minute about the changes he wanted to make to Jarvis's code to make him stronger and more protected, Tony couldn't help the grin that over took his face.

He Loved the way Daniel's face lit up when he talked about computer code, like him when he was building in his Lab/Garage they both just wound up in what they loved to do.

If he had paid more attention to the road he might have seen the stupid little beetle cut off the Hummer in front of him and would have reacted faster but as it was there was no way to stop the crash when the truck behind them slammed in to them crushing them between the two cars.

on instinct Tony released the steering wheel reached across the center-console and pulled Daniel in to his arms protecting him with his body just as they hit the car in front of them, the front of the car crumbled under the pressure pinning his legs deploying the air bags compressing him in place and the seat belt pulled taut around his sternum finally the glass shattered he pulled Daniel closer protecting him even as the glass cut him the pressure was too much and Tony gave in to the darkness.

Daniel's POV:

I was telling Tony about how I wanted to help Jarvis when suddenly Tony had both hands on the wheel white knuckled and we stopped the seat belt locked but then Tony let go of the wheel and pulled me in to arms hugging me just as we hit something with the sound of crushing and grinding metal filled me ears the air bag exploded and I hit my nose, I think it broke because my eyes started to water and my nose ran.

Then there was a loud pop and I screamed as my shoulder exploded in pain I think I blacked out a little the next thing I new Ty was calling my name and I opened my eyes everything was blurry and I was in so much pain I tried to move, and couldn't help the scream everything went fuzzy and blood rushed to me ears that's all I could hear.

Gradually as the pain receded in to a dull ache I opened my eyes again I was on my back looking up at Ty he had this concerned look on his face and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him everything was fading I closed my eyes again there was darkness lingering there and I gave in to it.

Ty & Zane POV:

Zane watched as the stupid driver cut off the car in font of Tony and Daniel and Tony stopped the car just before they hit the car but the truck behind Tony couldn't stop and slammed in to Tony crushing him between the two cars in to a twisted hep of scrap metal.

Ty and Zane bailed out of the car before the SUV came to a complete stop they dogged around the truck Ty on the right and him on the left they dived for the doors trying to open them but were stuck, Zane tried the back door and it opened Zane slid in careful with the glass Tony was half way across the center-console wrapped around Daniel

From this angle Tony looked the worse of the two, reaching around the passenger's seat he leaned it all the way back carefully he extracted Daniel from Tony's arms and handed him to Ty who had come around to his side of the car he took Daniel clearing the wreckage.

Ty was careful with Daniel and took him to the side-walk where he took off his jacket and laid Daniel down on top of if it then gave him a thorough going over using every ounce of his first aid training he fixed Daniels broken nose and was glad that he stayed unconscious he debated whether he should relocate Daniels shoulder but decided to leave it for the paramedics.

he just made sure Daniel was going to be OK and sat with him watching as Zane worked with Tony.

As soon as Ty had Daniel he turned to Tony looking him over he saw his legs were pinned under the dash, he was bleeding pretty good from several cuts and Zane bound those with strips he cut from his shirt, he released Tony's seat belt and caught him before he hit the console and rested him back against his seat Tony groaned as he was moved, but didn't wake.

Zane sighed but smiled when he heard the sound of approaching sirens he did what he could but there wasn't much he could do with Tony's legs caught under the dash so he settled for soothing Tony as best he could he remembered when he was in a crash it helped when someone stayed with him. when the emergency workers got there he switched places with a paramedic and went to Ty who was standing next to an ambulance where Daniel was laid out with a male paramedic was going over him "How is he Ty?"

Ty turned to him shrugging softly "From what I could tell he will be just fine besides a few scratches he had broken nose and a dislocated shoulder other than that he will recover in a couple of days how's Tony?"

Zane shrugged "he's pretty messed up, his legs were trapped under the dash and he was bleeding I wrapped them but he was still unconscious so we will just have to wait for the professionals."

Ty nodded and they settled to wait when they got Tony out they were going to take them to the closest hospital but Zane directed them to back to doctor Greg's privet hospital.

Ty rode with Daniel and Zane took the car calling ahead to doctor Greg and telling him what happened and to expect at least with Daniel and a general Idea for Tony.

Before he hung up and followed the ambulances to the privet hospital and to the waiting room where Ty was already waiting Zane took a seat next to him and they set to waiting.

[{(~)}]

Ty was pacing back and forth they had waited for over an hour and it was driving him up the F****** wall, he couldn't stand waiting it felt like he was waiting for bad news.

So he prowled like a caged tiger back and forth, but what really got to him was the receptionist eyes, he could feel them and they were like disapproving lasers targeted on him and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Zane put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, why don't you go out, take a break, get a breath of fresh air, I will call you when the Doc comes out K?"

Ty let out a breath eager to get out from under the evil eye clapped Zane on the shoulder and escaped.

Zane chuckled at Ty glad for the ease in tension he sat back down on the waiting room chair resting his arms on his knees and his head in his hands only to jerk up right again when Ty called his name Ty was hurrying his way a concerned look on his face.

Zane stood and joined him in the hall "What's up?"

Ty bit his lip hesitating before he grabbed his hand before hauling him to the emergency entrance, pointing out across the drive where there was the press lined up all taking pictures and doing news reports and taking pictures of the hospital Zane sighed and rested his head against the window muffling his voice "Who do you want to call?"

Ty grinned "Rhody and Happy hands down!"

Zane reached up and smacked him on the back of his head "Shut up and go make your call, and I will call Pepper."

Ty snickered and escaped before Zane could smack him again. Turning away form the doors Zane pulled his phone and dialed Pepper, she answered on the second ring "Pots!"

Zane rubbed the back of his head "Yeah. . .miss Pepper we have a leak."

There was a drawn out sigh on the other line "What happened? What did Tony do this time! Is Daniel OK?"

"They were in an accident," He didn't let her interrupt "Daniel's OK just a dislocated shoulder and broken nose with a few scrapes and they have already taken care of him the Doc came out and told us that he was just sleeping, No miss Pepper the real problem is Tony the Doc hasn't given us any information about him yet but Pepper. . .Turn on the TV? tell me what's going on."

There was silence on the other line then the muted sound of the TV and a soft gasp from Pepper "Oh! No Grady, You're all over the TV some one caught the crash on camera and the aftermath. They are asking all kinds of questions about you, Garret and Daniel Oh! That's just wrong. Oh! I am going to bury them in law suits, Grady I will take care of this you take care of my boy's got it?"

Zane nodded before remember she couldn't see him "You got it ma'am, see you later than."

Pepper bid him good-bye and he hung up his home and after one last glance out side Zane went back to his chair in the waiting room and plopped down only to be called up again "Mr. Grady!?"

There in the door stood doctor Greg he looked tired and a little worn but had a soft smile playing on his lips Zane quickly joined him by the door way "How is Tony?"

The Doc raised his hands placating "Mr. Stark will be just fine. we have to let the swelling go down in his right knee before we can fix it and he will need a few pins to hold his left ankle together until it heals all the way which we will we can do at the same time, now the seat belt broke three of his lower ribs and cracked two others there is deep bruising but no internal bleeding no damage to his organs but he was cut pretty bad but we stitched him up with a total of a hundred and twelve stitches he also has a broken wrist, after the surgery he will need some rehab but he will make a full recovery six moths to a year is my guess, but having met Stark I doubt it will take that long."

Zane smiled "Thanks Doc, how is Daniel? last we heard he was sleeping but that was well over an hour ago, but we haven't heard anything since."

The Doc smiled and gestured for him to fallow, the Doc led the way down to a room where Daniel was laid out on a bed all clean and blankets pulled up to his neck his left arm was across his chest in a cast from his wrist to his elbow mostly hidden in a sling but other than a few scrapes on his cheeks and a red nose he looked just fine Zane sighed in relief.

He turned to the Doc but he was gone Zane gave Daniel one last look before turning back and going to fetch Ty.

Ty called and left a message for Rhody but when he tried Happy he got thorough "Happy here!"

Ty smiled "Hey Hap there was an accident Tony and Daniel were hurt we are at the privet hospital and doctor Greg is taking care of them but Happy the press is out side so when you come you need to sneak in. . . OH! and bring clothes for both Tony and Daniel I don't know when they will be released but they will be needing clothes you know Tony."

That got a chuckle out of Happy and his reply was lighthearted "You got it Ty, thanks for letting me know I will be by in a bit I just have to pick up the stuff see you soon take care of them."

Ty hung up jumping when a hand landed on his shoulder he spun to Zane and he smirked Zane smacked his chest and he just out right grinned which turned in to a true smile as he told him how Tony and Daniel were, Ty did a quick fist pump and Zane smiled at his antics.

"So you go sit with Daniel and I will see if I can find Tony then we just wait for miss Pepper sound good?"

"You got it what's his room?" Ty was already half way down the hall before Zane could say a thing he stopped and came back ad crossed his arms "well?"

Zane chuckled "He's in room 15 right down the hall off the waiting room."  
>Ty grinned and clapped Zane on his shoulder before retreating again.<p>

Zane grinned and turned to the receptionist unbuttoning his suit jacket to show his gun in its shoulder holster putting on a firm look steel in his voice "Anthony Stark's room."

The girl was already shaken and she bit her lip before checking the computer and spoke softly "He's in room 16 the doctor wanted him close to his son for when he wake's up, but you ca-."

Zane ignored her and took off going straight for Tony's room.

Daniel's POV:

I felt groggy as I opened my eyes but it was to bright and I closed my eyes and listened instead there was a faint beeping and I could hear someone breathing peeking through my eyelashes and I saw someone propped in a chair feet up on my bed, the bed I was in had rails on the sides and was stiff unlike my bed and the room was all white and bright unlike my forest room it was unpleasant.

slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light I opened them wider and things cleared in the chair was Ty his head was lolling off the back of the chair arms crossed over his chest he looked like he was sleeping.

Carefully I sat up well-tried to when i tried to move my right arm it barely shifted and hurt really bad and I gasped closing my eyes but the thunk had me opening them again and looking straight in to Ty's wide eyes less than a foot from mine making me jump and this time my shoulder protested and I gritted my teeth to stop a groan of pain and felt Ty softly brushing my hair speaking softly and soothingly "Hey kiddo. . .hush. . .Just breath. . .and don't move kiddo you are hurt you and Tony were in an accident but you are ok now so just take it easy OK. . . In and out in and out."

I followed his orders taking deep breaths pushing the pain back then slowly opened my eyes again Ty grinned at me and ruffled his hair "That's it kiddo."

Ty sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up on to the end of the bed but I couldn't care less Ty's words just kicked in 'tony was hurt' sitting bolt up right ignoring my pain "What happened to Dad!?"

Ty blinked at me in surprise before answering sitting up straight and putting his feet on the floor "Hey kiddo he's OK just beat up a little he broke his leg pretty bad and will need a little rehab but he's OK Zane's with him and Pepper knows along with Rhody and Happy they are taking care of things so all you need to do buddy is rest and you and Tony can get out of here all the sooner got it"

it took a minute for that to process before I nodded "But he's OK? Right?"

Ty nodded "Okay Dokey, In fact I am surprised that he's not in here AMA you know how he is, as long as your safe nothing ells matters, I bet the drugs are the only thing keeping him from you."

He was right I remembered when Tony took me to the park and he through the Frisbee in to the tree and before Tony could protest I had climbed the tree to get it and as soon as I reached it a branch snapped under me and I fell but before I hit the ground Tony caught/broke my fall and we both wound up on the ground, me on top with just a twisted ankle but I didn't find out that Tony was hurt until later when, I walked in to his room while he was changing his ribs were a nasty blue and purple hue I did nothing apologies for a full week but every time I tried, Tony just waved it off showing me nothing but love and care all the time.

Just then as Ty predicted the door opened and in came Tony in a wheel chair he was exceedingly pale with bandages from head to toe warped in a hospital gown and holding on to an IV, with Zane pushing it but I was sure that if Tony could he would be in here under his own power and taking care of me, smiling at him Tony grinned back.

Zane wheeled him over next to me before Ty snagged his arm and dragged him out of the room closer the door behind them you could hear the sound of their retreating foot steps and Zane's protests., I giggled laying back against the pillows they were soft and fluffy very comfortable, sighing I closed my eyes but opened them again when I felt fingers in my hair.

Tony was right at the head of my bed and running his fingers through my hair a soft smile playing on his lips "Hey Dan, you go ahead and sleep I will be right here until the doctor comes around and force me back to my room OK?"

I nodded faintly and closed my eyes again, "Thanks Dad I love you." I could already feel sleep coming on and I don't even know if he heard what I said or that I dreamed that bit.

Original POV:

When Tony heard the soft constant beeping he immediately knew where he was 'Hospital.' and he remembered what happened and the only thought on his mind was Daniel.

Forcing his eyes to open he grit his teeth ready for pain dull as it was, he was in a hospital all plain and sterile white's the with two chairs the bed he was in and all the machines that were kept in the rooms.

Tony dressed in a green hospital gown and bandages and had two IVs one clear one of blood he took quick stock of his injury's ribs cracked but stabilized making it hard to breath, ankle in a brace aching, knee throbbing and whole leg in a sling, wrist in a cast pounding with his heart beat and the light burn of cuts all over. Then he looked around Zane was there standing by the widow looking at something outside clearing his throat caught Zane's attention and he came over bringing a cup of water with him "Here you go sir, Daniel is OK Ty is with him now so you don't need to worry the car was totaled but you're both alive."

Pulling away from the straw he spoke "I want to see Daniel."

Zane smiled and putting down the cup he left for a second and came back with a wheel chair "Thought so come on I'll help you."

Tony let Zane move him to the wheel chair, just that took a lot out of him breathing deeply he let Zane wheel him out of his room and next door to Daniels who was laying in bed covered with a sheet his hospital gown was green and Ty was there siting in a chair by his side.

Zane wheeled me and my iv right next to Daniel and then Ty towed him out making Daniel laugh Tony studied Daniel closely as he closed his eyes His arm was in a cast and sling and a few scratches on his face and hands but he was clean and safe Reaching out Tony ran his fingers through Daniels hair reassuring himself that Daniel was OK.

When his eyes opened Tony smiled Daniel was barely awake judging by the way his eyes drooped and he soothed him "Hey Dan, you go ahead and sleep I will be right here until the doctor comes around and force me back to my room OK?"

Tony felt Daniel nod and he continued running his fingers through his hair but froze when Daniel's next words hit him like a ton of bricks "I love you dad."

'Dad he called me dad. . .Dad. . .Dad!' Tony sat back shocked Daniel called him dad around and around the word ran through his head till he couldn't think and before he could think he pulled his phoned Pepper and she answered "Hello? Hello? Tony? TONY!?"

her shout shocked him out of it "Pepper he called me dad HE CALLED ME DAD what do I do he called me dad a dad, father, papa, otousan, baba, a dad Pepper he called me dad."

There was a sigh from the other line and Pepper spoke in a gentle voice "Calm down Tony every thing is OK listen to me Tony everything is OK gust listen,"

Her voice calmed him down and he listened "Tony what was you first thought when that other car hit you?"

"Well Daniel but-"

Pepper cut him off "exactly now who did you plan today for?"

"It was Daniel bu-"

she was faster this time "and what was your first thought when you woke up? who did you think of first? Well?"

before he could answer Pepper answered for him "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Tony your first and last thought is for Daniel, your whole world has revolved around Daniel. Ever since day one Daniel has had you wrapped around his little finger," Tony could hear the laughter in her voice "Tony ever since you brought that boy home you have changed you went from a 27-year-old rich, genius, playboy, spoiled brat to a Father in every way shape and form and it is beyond me how, but Tony you have always been a dad to him and you always will. Now be good and listen to the doctors, I have work to do and no time for your silliness take care of Daniel."

She hung up with out another word pulling the phone away and stared blankly at it as her words sank in "he was always a father" Tony tilted his head "Always a father"

huh maybe it was true he did love Daniel with all his heart, sitting forward he continued to run his fingers through Daniels hair and watched he sleep peacefully content just the way he was

AN:

was working on the next chapter and had to make a few changes so chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

:; Disclaimer I own nothing all belong to Marvel/Disney. Accept for the characters out of my imagination, I do not own Ty or Zane either they are form a book I read and belong to the authors, so I am just borrowing them, with a few alterations though:)

AN:

OK so in writing this chapter I had to change a few things in chapter 3, small things and I don't think you would notice if you just kept reading But I would know and had to rectify things, Now on with the show.

Chapter IIII

Tony's head snapped up when the door opened eyes popping open, he was shocked to see Pepper standing in the door way hands on her hips turning he looked out the window the sun had already gone down checking his watch he saw it was eight he quickly he checked on Daniel -who was still sleeping peacefully- before looking back to Pepper "When did that happen?"

Pepper sighed reaching up to rub her temples "Were you in that chair this whole time?"

Tony tilted his head to the side "Uh. . ." he thought about it then gave her his best grin 'the one that said she caught his hand in the cookie jar.'

Pepper sighed again dropping her hands and crossing the room to sit opposite him on the other side of Daniel absently she held Daniel's hand watching his face as she spoke "The press know."

Those few words were enough for Tony if the press knew that meant that the board knew, that Obie knew, that all of Stark industries knew and if Pepper was here she had told them the truth and was putting his top dollar lawyer Antonio and his team to good use protecting him Daniel and his place in the company, sighing he continued to run his fingers through Daniels hair he found that simple gesture soothing to him "After Antonio and his team cement my place with Stark industries I want them taking on the press no one get's to slander Daniel,"

Pepper's voice was soft "Yes Mr. Stark I will see to it, Now how are you?"

Tony looked up her face was soft and her eye's held a deep emotion concern was one but the others flit by before he could identify them he gave her his megawatt smile and her eyes softened "I will live Pep, but from what I can tell the dash crushed my legs shattering my left knee cap and did something to my right ankle and I am going to need another surgery and I will need to do rehab, so line up some one who can come and work from home and get a doctor too, day after tomorrow Daniel and I are going home."

He watched as Pepper smiled eyes lighting "Yes Mr. Stark now I will go up date Rhody on your condition and Happy is her he will sit with you both," she got up and kissed Daniel on his forehead before she moved around the bed pausing "Oh and I will get the Doctor to move your bed in here and you better rest Tony or I will take away your lab and Jarvis wont let you either."

She left just like that without another word or glance back shaking his head Tony glanced at his IV still the two bags Daniel just had a clear bag of saline and he was sleeping better than him just then the door opened and in came Happy with two male nurses with a bed and they quickly moved the room around and before he knew it he was in bed tucked in and laid out ready for sleeping and fallowing Peppers words Tony gave Dan one last look before falling asleep himself.

When Tony woke up in the morning Dan was up and chatting with the nurse who was checking him over while another was looking over his chart, but as soon as Dan saw him awake and all of his attention diverted to him letting the nurses work.

Tony absently answered Dan watching the nurses until they left then he raised his bed watching Daniel in his "SO. . .how you really doing kiddo?"

He gave Dan a warm smile "I'm good Dad, how about you?"

"I'll live. . ." He hesitated turning to look at the door "Daniel are you sure that. . ."

"That what Dad? Dad what is wrong are you OK?" no longer connected to the IV Daniel slid out of his bed crossed the floor and slid in to Tony's arms mindful of his wrist and ribs and avoiding Tony's legs altogether his soft Grey eyes full of concern,

Tony looked him in the eye and hugged him close "Daniel why did you start to call me Dad?"

Daniel buried his face in tony shoulder muffling his words "Because you are my Dad, I was put up for adoption when I was little, I was adopted 6 times but they didn't want me, and I was taken away again. . . But you. . . Dad from the vary beginning you were my Dad just like in all the movies like all the books I have read, like all the Dads I see with their sons-wait are you angry?"

"NO! I mean. . .no Daniel of coarse not, I'm not the least bit angry, just surprised that's all. . .Oh and happy, So! So! So! Happy!"

Tony hugged Daniel tightly rocking him back and forth with one arm ignoring the twinge in his ribs"I mean I have to be the luckiest dad on the planet, I love you know that right? Not just because your my son but because you are so much more to me, and I love you for that."

Daniel squeezed him making his ribs ache, he bit back a groan and eased his hold on Dan just a bit only to jump like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when there was a loud throat clearing from the door. There stood two nurses carrying food trays and both had a glare to peel paint and they were directed at him.

Releasing Daniel he raised his hands in surrender "OK its my fault, I did I take full responsibility."

Daniel giggled letting go of him and smiling at the nurses they gave Dan a smile in return coming fully in to the room they put the food down and with out so much as a pardon me, moved Dan back to his own bed from there they worked machines setting the trays up, putting the beds up right, the food in place, fallowed it up by giving him a quick reprimand and head pats for Daniel before they left leaving them to their meals.

Dan spoke up first "Hey dad I think they made a mistake they gave us paste instead of. . .what do you think this is? Or was? Oat meal?"

Tony dug his spoon stirring it. . .well trying too, before bringing it up for a sniff "I think it is supposed to be cream of wheat. . ." The stuff slid off his spoon splatting in to his bowl and he hid a grimace "no you are right it is paste what did you get to flavor it? I got honey and cream"

Daniel checked the plate "Uhh. . .I got brown sugar, butter, and jam,"

Tony grinned "Triad you, do you want the cream to make it smooth or honey to make the jam sweet?"

it took his son a second to think about it "The cream please, the jam is raspberry," Dan said wrinkling his nose

He chuckled tossing Dan the cream and catching the jam at the very least it made the stuff palatable and holding his breath Tony finished his breakfast in record time taking as deep breath as he could he finished off his milk hiding his grimace behind a Stark smile "There that wasn't so bad and now that it is over. Your turn,"

Giving Dan a shit eating grin he watched as Daniel fixed his breakfast and as quick as he he could tipped his bowl to his mouth and drank his hot cereal down fallowing it by the milk and a face "Ugh that is nasty! the fish we tried last week was way better and even Ty wouldn't eat that stuff,"

Tony couldn't help his laugh he found himself doing that more and more since adopting Daniel just then a head popped in to the room "Hey I thought you were supposed to be laid up after an accident not sitting in luxury laughing it up."

Daniel lit up like a Christmas tree and sat up "Uncle Rhody!"

Rhody grinned coming the rest of the way in carrying a giant bouquet of flowers, 12 get well balloons, a stuffed Alligator and his Stark phone which caught his attention, Rhody put the bouquet and balloons on the night stand by the door gave Daniel the Alligator ruffling his hair and receiving a hug in return,

Rhody turned to him stuffing his phone in to his pocket and Tony pouted Rhody spoke up before he could say anything "You get the phone if you can win a game, just one! No cheating my choice, deal?"

Tony smirked "Deal what's your game Texas hold-um? black jack? five card stud?"

Rhody shook his head reaching in to his pocket pulling out a deck of cards hiding them in his palm "No Tony we are playing a no cheating game," He held out the deck "We are playing UNO,"

Rhody put the deck on Tony's table moving he dishes to Daniel's table before scooping Daniel up and moving him to Tony's bed next to the feet adding pillows behind Dan's back before pulling up a seat for himself "OK rules are simple you play like crazy eights, first one out wins. and lowest score after 13 rounds is the champion got it?"

Tony nodded taking out the cards and shuffling them like a pro and dealt eight cards each and then proceeded to get lost in the game it took him three turns to get a hang of the game and thing's started to get faster and louder

Mid morning Happy popped his head in and was forced to join the game then the nurses came in and took Tony away for his leg surgery. Ty and Zane checked in at noon and joined the game helping to keep Dan's mind off the Tony.

At one the doc came in to tell them that the procedure was a success with no complications and that they were going to keep Tony for a few hours until the anesthesia wears off before bring him back to the room.

When Pepper came at 5 Tony was in his bed Dan snuggled in to his side. Tony was absently combing fingers through Dan's curly hair talking with Rhody who was seated in a chair next to them and Happy was playing poker with Ty and Zane seated on Daniels bed but quietly so not to disturb Daniel's sleep

Pepper smiled wearily and grabbed a spare chair seating her self opposite Rhody "How are you?"

Tony smiled "Better now they fixed my knee and ankle and they feel better even under all the drugs so how did it go?"

Pepper sighed reaching up to rub her temples her voice was tired "It's bad Tony, The board are fighting you, Tony the bad press is leading them and they are gaining steam. I don't know about Obi Tony, he's not making it harder but he's not making it any easier, the stock is dropping fast and social services are breathing down my neck like a pack of hungry wolves"

Tony sat back playing with Dan's hair eyes darting around randomly in thought when it came to him and he snapped his fingers "First I want Rhody I need to get ahead of this, and while I do do that Happy will bring the car around he's going to take you home so you pick up my laptop and give it to him so he can bring it back to me along with a change of clothes for Daniel and I. While you do that Pepper you are going to the Lawyers, You are going to have them switch tracks I want you sick them on the press I want public apologies from every last one of them and nothing less. Then you can put them on social services I have everything in place and no way they are going to take my son from me. While you do that I will deal with the board I was hopping they wouldn't fight me on this but that is a pipe dream and I will deal with Obi. There is not much I can do about the stock until Friday when my new prototype will be ready that sound good to you?"

Pepper looked up from her notes "That is acceptable, Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

Tony grinned "That will be all Miss Pots"

She gathered Happy and Rhody on her way out the door pulling out her phone

Then left Tony settled back and fixed his pillows getting comfortable and ready to work Tony called up Jarvis "good evening sir uploading to home interface how may I be of assistance?"

"Hey J we got work to do so start by pulling up up the board files anything and everything you can find."

"Very good Sir, and may I say it is good to hear your voice Sir."

Tony smiled "Good you to hear you too J, I sent Happy Rhody to get my computer so we can actually get some work done got it J?"

"Yes sir I will inform you when it is complete sir."

Sighing Tony rested until Rhody came back and drooped off his lap top he took Daniel from Tony and rested him back in his bed covering him before turning back to Tony raising a fist "Hey I am going to take off I will be back in the morning and we can all go back home together."

Tony bumped fists "Dan will like that, See you tomorrow man,"

Rhody waved on his way out the door and cracking his knuckles Tony set to work on controlling his company, one board member at a time bribing, blackmailing, and threatening all with out leaving a trace until he was back on top and the stock was going up again,

Ty knocked before popping in with a grin "Just checking in,"

Tony moved the computer to his bed side table "I just finished, what time is it?"

Ty came further in to the room not as late as one of your usual work binges so will you be going home tomorrow with us?"

Tony stared dully at the ceiling "Yeah, I hope this clear over soon, you know there was a reason I didn't want the world to know about Daniel now his life will be so messed up, my chilled hood sucked with the press sticking their noses in to everything and telling lies when things weren't juicy enough for them, being kidnapped held hostage and being hurt when Dad wouldn't pay. . . I just wanted. . ."

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people, things that shouldn't but do. Just like some good happen to bad people yet to sit and dwell on the bad things dose not change what did or might happen, nor dose it mean that they deserved it to happen to them. It takes a strong brave man to look and the bad that surrounds them and still find some good. I see that in you Tony Everyday you are with Daniel you push your self and work twice as hard. I know you will do everything in your power to take care of you son and keep him safe."

Tony stared at Ty that was the most he ever heard Ty say when he wasn't talking to Dan then Zane spoke up from the door "Besides you are not alone you have us and Miss Pepper Rhody and Happy all on your side and we would fallow you right up to the gates of hell, Where we will leave your crazy ass and take Daniel back home where it's safe!"

Ty and Tony shared a laugh at that "Thank you! Both of you I know you just hired on as bodyguards but you really are Daniels uncles and if there is anything you ever need just ask." That was as close as Tony would ever get to saying he thought of the two men like brothers but judging by the look in their eyes they caught his meaning loud and clear.

Zane clapped Tony on his good shoulder "Get some rest Stark you have a 12 year old who is anxious to go home tomorrow."

Tony groaned making the two bodyguards laugh on their way out the door. Sighing Tony picked his computer back up and looked in to helping his Lawyers take care of social services sending in all his paperwork doctors reports, homework assignment Pictures and the first month of receipts from when he got Daniel anything and everything that he thought might help, then set about destroying the press that even dared to suggest abuse of any kind.

By the time the sun got around to rising He was well in to it with three CEO's out on their ear there company's cut in half and every news anchor reporter that said the words printed were out of the job and no hope of finding a new one in the reporting world even as a copy girl or janitor,

when he heard Daniel's breathing change he put his computer away ruffled his hair laid his bed back and feigned sleep. Until he felt Daniel climb in to his bed and curl in to his side Tony had to fight to keep his face straight soon he heard Dan's soft snoring meaning he was fast asleep turning Tony pulled Dan tighter resting his head on Daniels head and fell in to a light dose.

[{()}]

Tony woke with a jerk when he heard the door slide open but Daniel just snuggled closer making him smile he looked to the door and saw Dr. Greg standing there smiling he came in Speaking softly "How are you feeling today Tony?"

He shrugged "It could be worse, so are you going to let us go today Doc?"

The Doc just grinned going over Tony's chart then Daniels before speaking "Everything looks to be in order and you are doing much better Ideally I would like to keep you at least one more day Tony but I know that is impossible so yes I am going to release you today under the condition that you go straight home and take today and tomorrow and rest."

"Thanks Doc it means a lot to me, and for keeping all of this under your hat and your people from going to the press,-"

The Doc cut him off "There is no need to thank m for that that was common curtsey and if more people respected other people privacy things wouldn't get so out of hand, well you are both good to go I'll send in your driver with the paper work for you release."

The Doc clasped his arm before taking his leave Tony turned to Daniel and shook his shoulder gently "Hey wake up, come on. . .Wake up, Wake-y Wake-y eggs and Bake-y," Daniel groaned pulling the blanket over his head "M'nn slepin."

Tony laughed out right and the door opened to emit Rhody with a bag of clothes and Happy with the paper work Tony gestured Rhody over and gestured to Daniel Rhody grinned yanked back the covers and hoisted Daniel over his shoulder with one hand and carried the laughing wriggling 12 year old in to the bath room with the bag of clothes.

As soon as the door shut Tony pulled out his phone and called Obi "Hey Tony! How you doing?"

"Good Obi, and getting better they have me on the good stuff, tell me what are you thinking about all of this?"

"I don't know what to tell you Tony, it came as a surprise and I'm a little worried at how this will affect you and the company,"

Something about his reply put Tony's hackles up it wasn't a real answer. so he hedged "I know Obi but you know me,"

"Yes Tony I do that's what has me worried now when would be a good time for me to come see you and we can talk about this?"

Tony sighed, he had hoped that Obi would be supportive about this but it looked like he was out of luck. Putting up his mask he answered "Well Obi they aren't letting anyone but family in and I had to push for Pep and Rhod's so you are going to have to wait for me to be to be discharged at least a day or two but hey when you do come bring pizza the stuff they all food is-"

the line cut off mid word He still had it! closing his phone he set it top of his computer and singed the papers Happy had for him thinking 'I hope I am wrong about this,' Happy left with the paper work and to pull the car around just as the bathroom door opened and Daniel pushed Rhody out before slamming the door in his face "Wow you would think he was your clone not your son Tony, I remember when you did that when I was mother henning you back at M.I.T." Rhody flopped on to the end of Tony s bed tone turning serious "SO. . . where do things stand?"

Tony groaned "Right now I don't know who I can trust the only ones I have in my corner are you guys and I don't want my name to ruin Daniels child hood like it did mine! What do I do Rho?" Rhody had never heard Tony's voice so taut before, crossing his arms thoughtfully "Tony what dose your gut tell you?"

Tony snorted disdainfully "You put to much stalk in the gut."

"Tony, Tell me."

"Alright! My gut is telling me to take Daniel to a tower and hid him away from the world safe and protected. I know its stupid but I cant help wanting to keep him away from the world that I see every day the world that I grew up in I just want him to have a free chilled hood." Tony turned away at the end muffling his voice not looking at Rhody but it wasn't Rhody who spoke "That's not stupid Tony, you are a dad and all you want is to protect your kid ask any parent out there they would do the same,"

It was Ty standing in the open door with Zane right in front of hi pushing a wheel chair "Now keeping that in mind what are you going to do?"

Tony thought about it and went with the percentages "We are going home and taking the week off and go away from the press then when we get back Daniel will have a press conference to say what he wants."

Ty and Zane nodded like they expected nothing ells and Rhody grinned "OK, lets do that. Now get changed we have to go home and pack." he tossed tony sweats and a button up with Rhodys help he pulled on the pants and did up the buttons on his shirt he was just settling in to his seat when Daniel came out freshly showered hair still dripping Tony beckoned him over and dried Daniels hair for him "How would you feel about going to New York and spending a week in the Stark manor?

"Daniel looked up at him with wide gray eye's "Is that where you grew up? And where Mr. Jarvis lives?"

Tony relaxed smiling softly "Yeah kiddo that's where I grew up, and My Jarvis lives there now with his son and daughter taking care of the place, would you like to meet them?"

Daniel started to bounce with excitement "Please, Please, Please, I want to meet him face to face. I have only had letters Please!?"

Tony laughed "OK then why don't you Ty and Rhody go home and pack and Zane and I will get the jet ready and things set up for our flight how dose that sound?"

Daniel was already up and pulling on his shoes then he grabbed Rhody and herded him and Ty out the door before they could do more than blink the door closed with a soft snick and Zane and Tony shared a laugh when the door opened again and Daniel ducked in ran to Tony and gave him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek "Love you dad" before he darted back out the door Tony had this goofy grin on his lips and Zane patted him on the shoulder "OK so where to boss?"

"well since we Rhody and Ty are sneaking Dan out we should strut and give them an opening so to the front maestro,"

Zane snorted and wheeled Tony to the front of the building Tony made sure he was press worthy showing his sling and leg in a brace raised the chair rest but nothing covering his eyes so the reporters knew it was him when they reached the lobby he put on his media mask and sat straighter as the doors swished open to a blinding flash of lights and cacophony of noise happy was there making room and they made there way to the car Zane helped Tony to his feet and he Turned to face the crowed raising a hand gaining immediate silence "Thank you for all your attention now I can't answer your questions right now I have to fly out for some therapy and will be back in a little over a week's time, Thank you for your time."

Zane helped him in to the car and shut the door before they could get any more pictures of tony then He slid in to the passenger seat and Happy in to the drivers side and pulled away for the hospital just as Tony's phone rang and he answered without looking, "Yes pepper?"

"What the hell are you thinking? A press CONFERENCE, I didn't think you were this stupid WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Tony held the phone at arms length as Pepper continued to shout Happy's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter and Zane was looking out the window but Tony could see his lips twitching in his reflection,

When the line went quiet tony pulled the phone back to his ear "Pep you and I both know that the only way to get them off my back is to give them what they want now Listen Pep, I am taking Daniel up to New york and Jarvis for a week to let things to cool down I am taking Zane and Ty with us but no one ells have JARVIS set up an in home nurse to help with the therapy and find me the best. Pep I have to go."

Pepper sighed "OK send Happy my way after he drops you off I have a feeling I will need his help to leave tonight."

"spend the night at Rhodys place you will be safe there they wont get on to the base,"

"Alright Tony tell Daniel I love him and I will see you two in a week and take care of Daniel Tony."

"Yes pep."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Miss. Pots."

Tony closed his phone and chucked it and Zane's head "Shut up."

Getting to the Airport the jet was all ready to go and Happy pulled right up to it Zane didn't bother with the wheel chair just carried Tony bridal style in to the jet setting him down in one of the reclining seats,

Happy brings in the Wheel chair and stowed it in the back before grabbing Tony's Laptop and phone and setting them up for him "Need anything ells Boss?'

"No I am good Happy thanks, just swing by the office and give Pepper a ride to Rhodys will you?"

"You got it Boss. take care of Dan and your self."

Tony waved him off "Yeah Yeah go on get, Peppers waiting."

Happy waved to Zane before exiting the plane Tony hooked up JARVIS to the jet and called home Daniel answered "Hey dad do you want any clothes?"

"No Dan I'm good just get what you need for a week oh! And make sure the bots all know that we will be back soon OK,"

"Yes dad, love you." and Daniel hung up the phone

Zane cleared his throat at Tonys side and held out two pills and a water "Doc said two every hours until you run out of the first bottle-"

Tony cut him off "And one twice a day until he or the therapist decided to take me off them I know you told me Rhody told me the Doc told me and Pepper has it on repeat every hour on the hour through JARVIS, I get the picture,"

Zane smirked as Tony snatched the pills out of his hand and popped them in his mouth draining his water. Tony wasn't an idiot he didn't like pain he just prefers to be clearheaded and coherent most of the time. . .well all of the time now, with Daniel in his life.

It did not take long for the pills to kick in and Tony felt drowsy right away and he fell asleep before Daniel and Ty even made it back to the plane,

So I suck at updating, and for some reason the hospital seen was hard for me. Hopefully I will be better now that summer is comming but I make no promises, Sorry for the long wait tell me if there is anything I missed.


End file.
